SERENDIPITY
by bipopencil
Summary: serendipity (n): sebuah keberuntungan yang didapat saat seseorang tidak bermaksud untuk mencari / Sakura si anak baru jagoan olimpiade sains vs Sasuke si jagoan tawuran antar sekolah (dan kampung). Favoritmu?


**PROLOG**

" _MAMPUS!_ "

Dengan tas selempang kelebihan isi, gadis bersurai merah jambu itu berlari kencang di atas genangan air. Cipratannya mengenai beberapa pejalan kaki, tapi si gadis hanya meneriakkan permintaan maaf sejenak sebelum kembali melaju.

Tempat yang dituju hanya tinggal berjarak lima puluh meter lagi. Sang gadis sudah ingin menyelamati diri sendiri, namun seketika itu juga bunyi bel berdentang delapan kali, gaung suaranya menyebar ke seluruh penjuru.

Positif sudah, Sakura Haruno terlambat di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah baru.

Tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, Sakura sudah ngos-ngosan. Napasnya masih kejar-kejaran sementara ia membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di atas lutut. Teriakan kemenangan ' _Asa!_ ' miliknya sudah di ujung lidah, tapi begitu dirinya berdiri tegap dan melihat pintu gerbang tinggi itu sudah tertutup rapat, bahunya langsung lemas.

"Mati aku," dengan panik Sakura menoleh kanan-kiri, mencari celah agar ia bisa masuk ke halaman sekolah. Tapi gedung sekolah itu dikelilingi beton pagar setinggi raksasa. Tidak terlihat celah, bahkan jalan masuk untuk seukuran tikus pun tidak nampak.

Sekali lagi ia memaki diri sendiri. "Mati aku."

Ini semua salah Sasori. Kalau saja pemuda _babyface_ itu tidak menghabiskan waktu dua jam penuh di kamar mandi hanya untuk _wax_ bulu ketek, Sakura tidak akan terlambat. Mana pula Tsunade _obasan_ sudah mewanti-wanti sejak kemarin, bahwa Sakura sama sekali, terlarang, haram kifayah hukumnya, ia terlambat untuk hari ini. Karena menurut bibinya itu, ia ingin memperkenalkan Sakura di depan umum sebagai peraih medali emas di olimpiade sains tingkat internasional. Mengutip kata bibinya, kepindahan Sakura adalah suatu kabar yang membahagiakan untuk sekolah menengah atas satu-satunya di distrik ini—sekolah yang lebih sering masuk pemberitaan tv nasional mengenai prestasi rekor tawuran siswa-siswanya dibanding prestasi akademik.

Takut kena amukan badai, Sakura segera mengambil ponsel dari saku tasnya, dengan panik menekan tombol ponsel untuk menghubungi sang bibi. Namun sambungannya tidak terhubung langsung, melainkan dialihkan ke kotak masuk. Sakura curiga, hanya satu penyebabnya;

Tsunade _obasan_ sudah bersiap untuk upacara penerimaan siswa baru!

"Mati aku mati aku mati aku!"

" _I don't think so_." Suara bariton itu membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Gimana kamu bisa mati kalau berdiri di pinggir jalan. Sana, ke tengah jalan sekalian."

 _Hello, floor, this is jaw. Jaw, met floor_.

" _Nani_?" Sakura gagal paham, keningnya berkerut. Matanya dengan cepat langsung menginspeksi sosok anak laki-laki yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik saku celana itu. Kontur wajahnya hampir mirip dengan sebagian besar penduduk Konoha—sesuatu yang sering membuatnya pusing di minggu-minggu pertama Sakura pindah ke negara ini.

"Kamu mau mati, 'kan?" lanjut cowok itu. "Di tengah jalan saja. Lebih cepat." Lalu dengan seringai menjengkelkan ia tersenyum.

"Apa sih," balas Sakura, kesal. "Nggak jelas banget." Iyalah. Tiba-tiba dikomentari begitu siapa juga yang tidak kesal. Dengan dongkol Sakura berbalik menghadap gerbang sekolah, yang sayangnya masih tertutup rapat, dan mulai kembali menghubungi Tsunade _obasan_.

Bunyi _voicemail_ beberapa kali menyambut panggilan telepon Sakura, sebelum akhirnya gadis itu menutup flip ponselnya dengan keras lalu melemparnya ke dalam tas. "Ponsel tidak berguna." Salahnya sendiri, beberapa kali Sasori menawarkannya untuk membeli ponsel keluaran terbaru yang punya aplikasi mutakhir, namun Sakura sering menolak. Ia memang tidak pernah bisa akur dengan teknologi. Ponsel flip keluaran 2004 ini pun merupakan ponselnya yang ke empat sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Ponselnya yang terakhir tidak sengaja tercebur ke kolam ikam setelah dengan naifnya ia berpikir bahwa kamera ponsel itu tahan air. Jadi ya, buat apa beli yang mahal-mahal kalau ujungnya hanya rugi duit.

"Murid baru, eh?"

Lagi-lagi anak cowok itu menginterupsi. Tapi Sakura tidak mengacuhkannya, ia lebih sibuk mengamati keadaan halaman sekolah yang kosong melompong.

" _Must be yes_." Sakura memutar bola matanya dramatis. "Karena kalau anak lama pasti tau jalan rahasia."

Informasi itu membuat Sakura dengan cepat memutar kepalanya, ia menatap si anak cowok dengan mata melotot. "Jalan rahasia?!"

"Uh-hu," jawab anak cowok itu, dengan santai menginspeksi kuku-kukunya. "Tapi berhubung kamu keliatannya nggak tertarik…" bahunya terangkat cuek, "ya sudah."

Si cowok sudah ingin berbalik, namun terhentikan oleh teriakan berdesibel tinggi dari Sakura. "TUNGGU!"

Dengan seringai di bibirnya, dia berbalik. " _Yeah_?"

Sakura tidak suka seringai itu. "Uh… _etto_ …" Ia berdiri gugup di tempatnya, kedua tangannya saling bertautan di depan pahanya. "Eh… kamu bisa… kasih tau jalan rahasianya?"

Kepala cowok itu teleng sepersekian derajat sambil memandang Sakura. "Hm, gimana ya…"

" _Please_!" Melupakan harga dirinya, Sakura menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada selayaknya orang memohon— _well,_ ia _memang_ sedang memohon saat ini. "Aku nggak bisa terlambat di upacara ini. Bibiku bisa marah besar." Dan kemarahan bibinya memang sudah tersohor ke seantero negeri. Masukkan kata ' _Jung Tsunade'_ di kolom pencarian dan baris pertama yang muncul adalah _'kontrol emosi pada orangtua'_.

Cowok itu masih menatap Sakura dengan seringaiannya yang menjengkelkan, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangguk dan kembali berjalan dengan kedua tangan didalam saku celana. Terburu-buru Sakura mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

 _ **catatan author:**_

Yay or nay?

Jangan jadi silent reader ya ^^


End file.
